poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Who?/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash Who? of Tino's Adventures Chronicles (The episode begins fade into the bowling alley where Tino gets a strike) Tino Tontini: Yes! Who's the man?! Carver Descartes: You are Tino! (Tino and Carver high five each other) Lor McQuarrie: (moans) The boys are crushing us. Sunset Shimmer: Well, you were the one who wanted go and play bowling. I wanted to go to the new science museum with Tino. Daphne Blake: '''Relax girls. Max won't get this. He is a seven year old kid who doesn't know how to bowl. '''Max: Oh yeah, I'll show you. Now it's my turn! (Gets a strike) Yeah! Never make fun of a seven year old boy. Daphne Blake: '''Never mind. '''Carlos Ramon: '''I guess you got to pin the bowling. (Laughs) '''Daphne Blake: '''Carlos! '''Ash Ketchum: Good job, Max! (He high fives Max) Shaggy Rogers: '''You're the man, Max. Now it's my turn. (But Shaggy let go of the bowling ball out of his hand, hits Ash on the head and knocked him unconscious) Ash! (Everyone gasp in horror) '''Pikachu: Pika-pi! Mordecai: Ash! Ash! Oh, man, please don't be dead! (He check on Ash and he feels him breathing) He's still breathing, he's just unconscious. Wanda Li: What are we going to do? Clemont: '''Let's get him to the hospital. (Later in the hospital) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''This is all my fault. '''Fred Jones: '''It's okay, Shaggy it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen. '''Ash Ketchum: (Wakes up) What happened? Serena: Ash! Ash Ketchum: (confused) Who's Ash? Max: What? What do you mean who's Ash? May: '''Don't you know who we are? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Who are you guys? '''Benson: Stop it, Ash. It's not funny. Cera: '''Yeah, cut that out. '''Wanda Li: Yeah, this isn't funny. Ash Ketchum: Seriously, I don't know who are you guys? Benson: '''Okay, now this is getting weird guys. '''Ralphie Tenelli: '''Is it my imagination or does Ash doesn't remember us? '''Carver Descartes: Why doesn't he remember us? Tish Katsufrakis: It looks like he lost his memories. Everyone: What?! Miss Frizzle: '''Ash has amnesia. '''Dorothy Ann: '''According to my research, Amnesia is a deficit that you lose all your memories. '''Serena: Are you telling us my boyfriend lost his memories?! Tino Tonitini: He must've got hit in the head, when Shaggy accidentally let go of the bowling ball and has amnesia. Serena: I can't believe my boyfriend lost his memories! Thanks for the accident, Shaggy! Shaggy Rogers: Easy Serena, it was an accident! Scooby-Doo: Reah, accident. Arnold Perlstein: Take it easy, Serena. Tim Jamal: Don't fight. May: '''Guys, don't you think you're being hard on Shaggy. '''Keesha Franklin: '''Yeah, he didn't mean to do it. '''Serena: '''Maybe you're right, May. '''Bonnie: There's gonna be a way to get our Ash back! Clemont: There some ways to get his memories back. Sunset Shimmer: What will that be? Clemont: '''By remembering who he is. '''Ron Stoppable: '''That's a good idea, Clemont. (Outside we see the villains are spying and hear everything about Ash lost his memory) '''Mr. Ross: '''This is gonna be good. With Ash losing his memory, no one would stop us. '''Adagio Dazzle: With him out of the picture, there'll be no one to stop us from ruling the world. Then Tino will finally be ours forever. James: '''And soon the twerp's Pikachu will be ours! '''Jessie: '''Then the boss will finally be giving us all the credit once we have Pikachu! '''Meowth: '''Yeah! I'm with you! '''Mr. Ross: '''You will soon be dead, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. (Laughs evilly and then coughs) I should probably get that checked out. '''Aria Blaze: '''Please be careful not to cough on someone, okay! '''Mr. Ross: '''My bad. (Laughs evilly again and then enters the portal) (Later at Pops' house) '''Misty: '''Okay Ash, did you remember that you first met me and you'd "borrowed" my bike to save Pikachu from a flock of Spearows? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hmm, No. '''Delia Ketchum: Ash, it's me your mother. Ash Ketchum: You're my mom? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. Fred Jones: '''Do you at least remember Serena or Pikachu? '''Tino Tonitini: '''She's you're girlfriend and Pikachu is you're best friend remember? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. '''Carver Descartes: Argh! It's no use, he can't remember a thing. He's like a dumb girl like Misty, who can't even read her own handwriting. Misty: What did you say?! Carver Descartes: '''Nothing. I meant to say you have nice handwriting and smart girl you are. '''Misty: '''Good. '''May: '''Do you remembered me or my little brother Max, Ash? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Sorry no clue. '''Tino Tonitini: Do you remember me, Lor, Carver, and Tish? At all? Ash Ketchum: Nope. Lor McQuarrie: Aw, man. Did at you least remembered that you were bitten and transformed into a werewolf on Halloween? Ash Ketchum: '''Sorry, no clue. '''Tish Katsufrakis: '''That's not gonna work. '''Kim Possible: '''Do you remember me or Ron and Rufus? '''Ash Ketchum: '''No, never. '''Ron Stoppable: '''This is getting frustrating. '''Kim Possible: '''I know, Ron. But we need to get our Ash back. '''Mordecai: '''Ash, dude. You remember me, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Sorry, I don't know who you are. '''Muscle Man: '''Didn't work, bros. '''Clemont: '''Maybe we can show the memories of the times with Ash. That show if he remembers us. And the future is now thanks to Science. This invention is called, "The Memory Scanner!" With this machine, it will show about Ash's memories and remembers who he is. '''Ash Ketchum: Never seen it before. Tino Tonitini: Of course, I remember what Ash always said when Clemont create his invention. "Science is so amazing!" Clemont: '''Now let's start where Ash received Pikachu. - - (Suddenly the machine begins to malfunction) '''Lor McQuarrie: What's wrong with it now?! - (The machine exploded and all the characters are fried) Bonnie: Your invention go boom again! - - - - - - Mr. Ross: Prepare to be destroyed! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Tyranitar) Now use Hyper Beam, Tyranitar! (Tyranitar fires Hyper Beam aiming towards the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Look out! (He pushes Ash away) You okay? Ash Ketchum: Yes? But what's wrong with these people? Carver Descartes: Don't you understand? These are the bad guys and they're trying to kill us! Serena: '''They are also trying to catch you're Pikachu too! '''Jessie: You twerps will be finished! Gourgeist! James: Inkay! (Jessie and James threw their Pokéballs letting out Gourgeist and Inkay) Mr. Ross: '''Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam! (Tyranitar fires Hyper Beam) '''Carver Descartes: '''Mightyena use Shadow Ball! (Carver's Mightyena fires Shadow Ball stopping the attack) '''May: '''Blaziken, Blaze Kick! (May's Blaziken uses Blaze Kick trying to hit Tyranitar, but Honchkrow came out of nowhere uses Aerial Ace hitting Blaziken) '''May: '''Blaziken! '''Mr. Ross: '''I summon my Honchkrow. Good thing too. - - - - '''Jessie: Gourgeist, Dark Pulse! (Gourgeist fires Dark Pulse but it missed instead it hits a small rock) Serena: Ash, look out! (Ash looks up seeing the rock falling down on him and then the rock hits Ash right on the head and ends up knocking out) Shaggy Rogers: '''Guys, time out. '''Serena: '''Ash, are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I know who I am. I'm Ash. I'm Ash Ketchum. I'M ASH KETCHUM! '''Mordecai: '''I can't believe it! Dudes, he regain his memory back! '''Serena: Me too. Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, he remembers everything. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's celebrate later. We've got to defeat the villains. '''Velma Dinkley: Welcome back, Ash. Jessie: '''The twerp got his memory back! '''Mr. Ross: '''What?! No! Tyranitar, defeat that kid and his Pikachu! (Tyranitar charges to fight Pikachu, but Tino's Charizard rams Tyranitar) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Nice one, Tino. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Thanks, Ash. Now, Charizard use Dragon Breath! (Charizard fires Dragon Breath on Mr. Ross' Tyranitar, then Inkay and Gourgeist) '''Jessie: '''Gourgeist! '''James: '''Inkay! '''Mr. Ross: '''Tyranitar! You insolent fools! Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse! (Tyranitar fires Dark Pulse) '''Tino Tonitini: '''Salamence! Hyper Beam! '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Honchkrow! (Tino's Salamence fires Hyper Beam stopping Dark Pulse attack, while Pikachu fires Thunderbolt defeating Honchkrow) Mr. Ross: No! My Honchkrow! Jessie: '''Gourgeist, use seed bomb! (Jessie's Gourgeit fires Seed Bomb) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Ash's Pikachu unleashes Thunderbolt, destroying Gourgeist's Seed Bomb) '''James: '''Inkay, use Psybeam! (Jame's Inkay fires Psybeam, but Pikachu dodges the attack) '''Tino Tonitini: '''Lucario, Aura Sphere! Charizard, Flamethrower! (Tino's two Pokémon fire their attacks defeating Inkay and Gourgeist) '''James: '''Inkay! '''Jessie: '''Gourgeist! (James and Jessie return their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt zapping and blast Team Rocket away) '''Team Rocket: '''We're blasting off again! (Ding) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, that takes care of them. '''Lor McQuarrie: '''There's more bad guys we have to defeat. Absol, Dark Pulse! Milotic, Hydro Pump! (Lor's Absol fires Dark Pulse on the Dazzlings and Milotic fires Hydro Pump on Mr. Ross' Tyranitar and thus defeating it) '''The Dazzlings: Nooo! Mr. Ross: '''Tyranitar, no! Return now! (He returns his Tyranitar and Honchkrow back to their Pokéballs) '''Ash Ketchum: Get out right now! Tino Tonitini: Leave or face me or my friends! Adagio Dazzle: Fine! We'll be back, Tino! You will soon join the Dazzlings! Mr. Ross: I'll be back! (The villains teleport to escape) Serena: '''Man, it's great to have you back Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Shaggy Rogers: Ash, I'm so sorry I hit you with a bowling ball back in bowling, causing you to lose your memories. It was really an accident. Ash Ketchum: It's okay, Shaggy. I'm feeling better from the pain mark on my head already. Bonnie: Good to have you back, Ash. 'Max: '''Let's celebrate. '''Everyone: '''For What? '''Max: '''That Ash got his memory back. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Who's Ash again? (Everyone Gasps) '''Benson: '''Oh no. Not Again. '''Ash Ketchum: '(laughs) I'm just kidding. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Good one! '''Serena: '''I'm glad you are back, boyfriend. '''Max: '''So who wants pizza or maybe go out to dinner? '''Carver Descartes: '''You taught me into it, Max. - - (The episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles